Legend
by TheAmazingElizabeth
Summary: "I want more than THIS life!" She explained fervently. "I want to live my OWN life! Not a path somebody carved for me!" He looked down then, with a gentle grin, said, "Maybe, this is just the first step to that, you know, the dark before the morning...
1. Prologue

**FREE COOKIES **_**Great, now I have your attention look down vvv**_

_**VERY IMPORTANTMUNGO! Just to let you guys (and gals) know, the bold and italic **_**means it's a song and plain **_italics _**means the narrator is speaking. Who is the narrator? Let's just say someone **_**VERY **_**important…**

_**ENJOY!**_

_I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you've heard of a story before right?_

_Well, for those who haven't, here's a good one._

_Now, all good stories have good beginnings. This story begins in a kingdom not so far away._

_There was a princess born to the kingdom with beautiful, golden hair that could heal just about anything! Well, when her hair was cut off it had lost it's powers, but that didn't mean it was completely gone, but that's another story…_

_When the princess was crowned as the new queen, her kingdom had grown twice it's size…as well as it's crime. As the new queen, she had to do something, so she built a prison._

_On a island._

_In the middle of nowhere._

_Specifically, right next to the kingdom._

_The catch was, the island once belonged to a witch named EVIL!…Well her name was actually Victoria, but you get my drift…_

_So how's that for a beginning? Wait, there's more!_

_Years later, a young girl, a princess, was born with bright, golden eyes. And her name? Caroline._

_Well, something happened one night…_

It was a quiet evening at the castle. Just as any other evening.

The sun was down to it's last seconds and the sky was scarlet red. The queen, lying on a bed in the nursery, was holding her new born baby girl who was curiously playing with a lock of her deep brown hair. The father, the king, was standing by the bed happily watching his new daughter.

Everything was perfect.

Everything _was _perfect.

All of the sudden, a flurry of wind whipped in across the room and dark smoke started to fill the room.

The little girl, who had no idea of what was going on, playfully cooed as the parents gasped in horror.

When the smoke slowly disappeared, it revealed an slim women perhaps in her forties with dark eyes like two shiny little black beetles in her head filled with coldness.

With one glance at her, you could see the coldness of the world. Just as if the sun had decided to die off. Her hair was white, cropped and wild, just as she seemed to be…

_Victoria had broke into the castle to get pay back from the Queen for taking her land…_

The strange women took out a long, rusty dagger from the baggy sleeves of her dark cloak she wore with the most wicked face you have ever saw with a grin that could send hundreds of shivers down your back…

_Fortunately, she got sidetracked…_

Caroline had finally understood they were in trouble. She shifted uneasily, not sure what to do in this new world. What was she go to do? She was going to do something. So, she cried.

Everyone in the room stared at Caroline…even Victoria. And upon the vile witch's face grew a smile filled with thorns and splinters…

_Unfortunately, Caroline sidetracked her…_

And with that single cry, the witch opened her mouth, and out escaped a chant that sounded much like a song.

The room had started to glow a deep scarlet, the same color as the sky was outside, now it was dark and grim…

_**You've stole from me,**_

_**So you must pay a fee.**_

_**You've taken what was mine,**_

_**So you **_**will **_**pay a fine!**_

_**An eye for an eye! Yes! That's right!**_

_**So what can I make my…?**_

_**Yes, of course! I'll make it light,**_

_**It'll be fair, it'll be nice.**_

_**What you've taken from me,**_

_**I'll take it from you!**_

_**You took my land!**_

_**Left me to wander.**_

_**So what I'll do to you won't leave you to ponder…**_

_**I'll take **_**her **_**heart!**_

_**Yes, that's right!**_

_**I'll take **_**her **_**affections!**_

_**Yes, of course!**_

**She'll **_**wander this world.**_

_**All alone.**_

_**Hah! I have made what is my!**_

_**And so, I have and eye for an eye…**_

And without a single warning, she disappeared in a puff of smoke…

_Translation: Caroline would never find love. But don't worry! It's not that bad! What am I saying? Yes it is, but it'll get better, trust me. _

After a few minutes the smoke screen finally disappeared, and in the midst of it all, there was a strange yellow glow in the middle room where the witch had disappeared... The glow came from an small odd sphere the size of an orange that stood still and quiet.

As the king stepped closer towards it to examine the strange object, the orb suddenly flashed a dark, violent purple. The king jumped back, suddenly the orb rose higher into the air, and dived down, focused on the baby. The queen ducked away, wishing she could run away. The king grabbed the baby and tried to run out, ducking when the globe attacked again.

The door was locked and the handle couldn't move an inch. He looked around, dodging the continuous assaults by the strange purple sphere. He ran across the room toward the balcony and frantically looked around, finding a study vine growing on the walls of the castle. He grabbed it and held on his child then dived down. Halfway down, the trailing plant had snapped, sending the father and child hurling at the kitchen. He broke through the glass window and, while keeping the infant safe, luckily landed securely on his feet. The cooks and maids parted away as he enter abruptly. Then, like a bat out of nowhere, the sphere was right in front of him. He squeaked but held the baby close, trying to hide her. The shining ball flew closer, he closed his eyes and looked away. The globe flew right through him like a ghost and stopped at the chest of the infant baby. His eyes flew open then stared at the now pink orb with wide eyes. The baby was sleeping, completely unaware of what was happening. The pink bubble started to melt inside the infants chest without a second's notice. The father gasped in surprise, having no idea what was happening. Her chest glowed pink for a few seconds before it finally disappeared. She woke up with a small yawn...

_And this, my listeners, is the story of Caroline…_


	2. Just The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I own tangled. Every word in every scene.**

**Random Idiot: No you don't!**

**Me: What do you know, Random Idiot?**

**Random Idiot: That you don't own-**

**Me: Don't ruin this for me.**

It was a quiet night in the castle. Not a single disturbance.

The little princess in her chamber and her parents snoozing in theirs'.

Or maybe not...

There wasn't a sound in the room, besides the crackling fire. Until there was a small creek coming from the door. The king and queen sat straight up looking around. A small ray of light entered from the crack at the door.

A tiny, high pitched voice came from outside, "Mommy?" It called.

"Sweetheart, is that you?" The queen asked tiredly.

A small toddler girl, possibly five years of age, in her silky pink nightdress walked in slowly with her bare feet.

She had wavy hair as dark as bark that came down to her lower back. Her eyes, even in the dark, seem to glow it's beautiful golden color. She looked terrified. Her eyes wide open in fear. Her breathing were short like gasps. Her small lips were frowned.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked as she ran her hand through her hair restlessly.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered softly and stepped next the bed, her footsteps quiet and swift.

"Oh Caroline, it's just dream," The king picked her up and place her in his lap. "Here, why don't you tell us about it?" Her frown deepened.

"But it'll probably scare you too." She replied quietly. They chuckled. One of the things Caroline didn't understand why grown ups did. What was so funny?

"Don't worry about me darling, I'm to much of a man to be scared." He said, flexing his muscles. The little princess giggled. "And mommy knows how to take care of herself, so don't you worry your pretty little head off." He continued rustling her dark hair.

"Well…I was being chased by huge monsters!" She said with her arms stretched out to exaggerate her point.

"…and it had big sharp teeth!" She took her fingers and placed it in front of her mouth, pointing downward like fangs.

"…and big sharp claws!" She curled in her tiny little fingers like talons of an eagle.

"Caroline, monsters aren't real, and you know what?" The queen reassured. Caroline shook her head. "Nothing is actually scary unless you think they are."

"Really? You promise?" Caroline said with her bright eyes filled with wonder.

"I _promise_." She replied. Caroline smiled then, knowing exactly what that meant, and said, "…then it's okay if I stay here for one night?" The queen sighed but nodded in agreement.

The three of them went back to bed, the little princess in the middle.

"Mommy?" Caroline asked right before they fell into sleep.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you tell me about the Paradise Meadows?" She asked.

"Now?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine, but we're going straight to sleep after this."

The little princess jumped up and crawled to the center of the large bed and sat on a pillow with a anticipating smile on her face, waiting for her nighttime story.

The two parents jumped slightly. Their eyes meet without turning their heads before they looked back at the little girl before them.

"What is Paradise Meadows?" The king mumbled.

"You'll see." The queen muttered.

They sat there for a moment until the queen finally started speaking, "Deep into the forest, there people say, lies a great and beautiful meadow right underneath the golden sun. They called it Paradise Meadows. But Paradise Meadows has never been found by anyone. It is on this land that the trees grow richer and taller than any tree anywhere. The grass is greener as well, and even softer and lovely than anywhere possible," she explained using hand gestures to explain it all. Her voice was full of wonder.

"The flowers there are so colorful and beautiful, you can't find them anywhere on Earth. The sky is always clear, and the sun is always out. Some say that even the animals that are there will never hurt anything because it is peaceful there. But what is so special about this place is the river that runs through it…"

Caroline listened with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"The water in the river is said to be so clear that you can see the rocks and pebbles at the bottom of it! It changes color everyday when the sun rises and falls." Caroline gasped, the queen smiled and continued, "Now, there are legends that the water from the river in Paradise Meadows, it can heal _anything_…" Caroline's eyes glittered in excitement.

"Even my curse?" She asked, the two adults shifted uncomfortably, "Well…" they mused.

"Wow! Even I can't do that!" She proclaimed loudly, the two parents jumped again when she shouted excitedly.

"…but everyone who has tried to find the Paradise Meadows failed to do so, and made them sadder for the rest of their lives instead of happier." The king jutted in as soon as he could tell that she was getting ideas.

The queen looked at him sharply, he had gone a little to far, but it was to late.

There was a long and awkward silence in the room when finally Caroline's sigh of despair broke through the tension, "Oh, okay. I'm going to sleep now." She said. She slowly got down from the bed. Her forehead crumpled and her eyes were down on her feet.

"I thought you wanted to stay here tonight?" The king asked.

"I think I want to sleep in my bed now…" She answered, pacing out.

"Oh, okay, goodnight sweetheart." The queen called after her. The door shut and the little footfalls disappeared in the night.

The queen reached out and smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"You can't destroy her hope like that!" She snapped

"What did you want me to do? Let her grow up obsessed over that story?"

"No, but maybe letting her down gently would've worked!"

It was quiet in the room for a minute before he finally said, "I'm sorry. That was a little harsh." She sighed, "I'm sorry for slapping you, can we talk about this tomorrow, I'm starting to get really tired." She yawned.

They went to sleep once more without a single disturbance through out the night like every other nights. The rest of the night followed with a cold silence until morning broke.

_**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! **_

_**Are you brave or a COWARD? Test your courage by saying this out loud:**_

_**Mirror, Mirror upon the wall,**_

_**Reveal your face before I fall…**_

_**Now that you read that you are cursed! You must comment or review or else you will die by 24 hours! Don't believe me? Fine, here are a few example:**_

_**Jane Dew: Died in a public bathroom in front of a cracked sink mirror**_

_**John Moore: Found lifeless in his car, his dead eyes staring at his rearview mirror.**_

_**Caleb McCoving: Dead in his house in bathtub filled with water.**_

_**Have fun…**_


	3. A Deal is a Deal

**Hey there! I'm going to make this brief and say that, reviews and commentsare mucho appreciated!**

***Sarcastically* WhooHoo disclaimers: This one goes to you Disney...**

She wasn't exactly hiding, but she also wasn't _not_ hiding... in a way.

Caroline stuck her head out into the hallway, looking to the left and then the right. The coast was clear – not a living soul walking around. She placed one foot out, then the other, and looked again. No one was coming. Then, on her toes, Caroline quickly and quietly raced to the other side.

When the girl reached the other side of the wall, she looked one last time and waved for a small, yet slender black cat to come along as well. Bubbles crossed the corridor, her bright green eyes staring down the hall.

Freedom was closer than ever now. Caroline could almost taste it.

The two of them went through each and every hall that way, making sure no one would find them. They crept down the stairs and passed through the corridor completely undetected. This was easier than Caroline thought. Suddenly they hit a fork in the hallways.

"What's the fastest way to get down, Bubbles?" Caroline whispered. Bubbles stuck her little head out and looked both ways. She knew the castle much better than Caroline ever could have. Bubbles skipped to the right hall, with Caroline following behind. Suddenly the tower bell rang once.

"Oh no! We need to hurry!" Caroline cried out.

Second ring.

Caroline ran to the window on the west side of the hall and looked down.

Third ring

They were on the third story of the castle and she was not going to jump down...unless.

Forth ring.

She quickly threw down the long scarlet rope she made by tying the curtain canvases together.

Fifth Ring.

"You ready for this, Bubbles" Caroline asked, while looking up at the small cat on top of her head that nodded with a sure smile. "Alright," Caroline took a deep breathe and grabbed on to the rope.

Six Ring.

Caroline had never climbed down a very LONG rope before, but for the first time she seemed pretty good even with a few slips.

Seventh Ring.

The rope had finally reached it's end. But not Caroline's. She was still too far off the ground to jump.

Eighth Ring.

"Oh no…" Caroline groaned. This was not good. Luckily, she wasn't alone in her latest scheme. Bubbles jumped off of Caroline to the window sill next to her. And slowly but surely climbed down window by window. Caroline steadily followed her lead.

Ninth Ring.

Caroline had one foot on one windowsill and one on the other, making sure no one could see her climbing down. Caroline was balanced perfectly…until she had to move downward.

Tenth Ring.

At last! It seemed like forever until her foot finally touched the hard, steady ground.

The last ring vibrated in the air before suddenly, the wooden front doors slammed open, and standing in the doorway was none other than her mother, the queen of all of Corona.

"Caroline!" The queen called out.

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. Bubbles had jumped a little when the doors opened and ran behind Caroline's leg.

"Caroline, I was looking all over for you! Where were you?" The queen asked curiously. Caroline, who was still stuck in her position, glanced down at Bubbles and back at the queen. "I was... on a morning walk?" she answered, a little unsure of her response.

"Maybe you can do that later darling; your father is waiting for us." Her mother informed her as she started to walk east to the courtyard. Caroline followed; there was nowhere else to go anymore anyway.

"Mother, about the parade…" Caroline began as soon as they were walking at the same pace.

"What about it?" The queen asked.

"Well, I was wondering... Is it really… necessary?" Caroline asked as politely as she could. The queen stopped and looked Caroline square in the eyes. Her brows fell and her lips were pressed together tightly.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"No! No, Mom, I just thought maybe I could...do something different this year?" Caroline asked shyly.

"And what were you thinking of exactly?" The queen asked inquisitively.

"Well, I was wondering..." Caroline started to say while twirling a strand of her dark hair, "Maybe I could a have a day off. Just relaxing and resting maybe?"

The queen looked back at Caroline deeply, "Caroline, I know what you really want." She said sternly. Caroline's hope fell. Her shoulders fell a little but she still was not going to give up.

"Just give me a chance. Maybe it is real! Just imagine that! Paradise Meadows is right there waiting for me, mom!" She stretched her arm out and pointed to the woods outside of the kingdom, "The only one cure to my curse is lying out there to be discovered!" Caroline argued.

"Caroline, we've talked about this already..." The queen responded. Her face was firm and uncompromising.

"I know mom, but I'm eighteen now, not eight anymore. I never wanted anything more than to see Paradise Meadows..." Caroline continued. Her mother thought about it then said, "No Caroline."

"But mother haven't you ever wanted something so bad-"

"Caroline, I don't-"

"I just need a day! One day-"

"Listen to me-"

"It won't take long really!"

"Caroline! I said no and that is the end of it!" The queen finally was reduced to yelling. There was silence in air before Caroline finally said, "Yes mother." The queen immediately regretted it. After all, she knew _exactly _how Caroline felt now…

"You know I love you very much, Caroline, but I can't afford to believe in fairy tales. I hope you can understand, darling," She said slowly but meaningfully. There was really nothing else to say. She hugged Caroline gently.

"I love you too." They parted soon.

The queen patted Bubbles and continued to where she headed. Caroline stood there, watching her for a while.

Up ahead, two birds were chirping and flying together in harmony. Caroline sighed.

Bubbles jumped on her shoulder and mewed.

"Don't worry, Bubbles, we'll have other chances." Caroline sighed. Bubbles rubbed her head against Caroline's cheek and started to purr. Caroline grinned and giggled a little.

"Paradise Meadows isn't too far… I think," Caroline continued, staring into Bubbles' large green eyes to reassure her. "And when we do find it, everything will be perfect."

"Besides, I'm sure we can find some time around-" She thought about it unsuccessfully and then said, "Well how about when-"

Nothing.

"We'll find some time somehow," she summed up decidedly. Bubbles had a who-are-you-trying-to-kid look. Caroline ignored her and went to the courtyard.

**Awhile later…**

There was noise everywhere. Too much noise, not to mention sights and people.

Caroline sat on her young, chestnut-colored stallion as the parade went by nonstop. Bubbles, who sat behind her, was as uninterested in the parade as Caroline was.

The king and queen were also on horses, her mother on Maximus, a brilliant white stallion, and her father on a rather large black mare. The band, dancers, and flower throwers were at the front of the parade. The royal family stayed behind, last in the long line. Caroline was at the very end, five feet behind her parents.

The plan was quite simple: Circle the entire kingdom, clockwise, and get back in time for the new family portrait, the birthday celebration, and the annual royal family meeting, a gathering of her kin much like a traditional family reunion.

The streets were completely flooded with citizens. All the girls and boys on their parents' backs, staring with dropped jaws and excited cheers as the regal family passed by. They pointed at them with their tiny fingers and shouted to get their attention.

Caroline smiled and waved back. By the time they were at the east coast of Corona, her cheeks and jaws were hurting and her feet were asleep. Bubbles was on the verge of unconsciousness as well.

"How's it going Caroline?" Her father had slowed down to keep up with her. Caroline gave him her best smile.

"It's great, Dad." The king gave her a glad smile.

Many people said that Caroline had her father's smile. She did not think so. Many people said that she looked much like her mother. She agreed.

Her father, the king, had rather a handsome face. Caroline had his hair, dark and wavy. He was lean and tall, possibly because he had a lot of running when he was a wanted thief. Caroline could have had his eyes, if her eyes were a few shades darker.

Caroline mother on the other hand, had a lot of resemblance to her. Caroline almost had her wide eye shape and full lips. Caroline had her slender body shape, petite size, and fair skin. Even their heart-shaped head were the same.

"Your mother told me what you said this morning…" He continued to say. Caroline looked down and sighed sadly.

"It's nothing really, Dad." She reassured him.

"Sweetheart, you've asked to find Paradise Meadows for years; it is something, but… if you think it's _really _nothing…I don't need to hear it." He started to move back to his position before Caroline finally called out, "Wait!" He smiled mentally and physically before he came back. He always had some trick like that up his sleeves.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad that you just feel like you would do anything for it?" Caroline asked without meeting eyes.

"My answer would have to be yes." The king replied.

"…and there's always _something_ in your way that never lets you get it. Like someone cutting in the line in front of you when you've waited _forever _before them. You know how that feels?" Caroline ranted. Her father nodded.

"Yeah; it's annoying." Caroline responded simply. The king chuckled a little then said, "Caroline, here's something I wished someone had told me when I was younger. Nothing is stopping you; it's only yourself that you choose to stop." There was a small silence before Caroline finally replied.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I liked you better when you didn't rub off of mom…"

The rest of the parade continued in the same arrangement – then they reached the murky part of the kingdom.

It was dark there. There was almost no one outside watching the parade, so everyone in the parade decided to walk on without performing.

The children ran around in rags, orphans from the shelter. The king, who had went back to his normal position next to the queen, stared ahead without looking at them, his expression hard and cold. And sad. It was obvious why.

The children ran freely, laughing, which was a strange thing to do for orphans, but they were carefree, and had nothing to worry about. No stressing over complex studies, tricky regulations, royalty etiquette, or wondering when they would ever have some time for themselves.

Caroline envied them. For being so untroubled, and for having no overbearing responsibilities. They ran around laughing and talking, something Caroline was not able to do. Girls gossiped, boys joked, children laughed. Caroline couldn't even remember the last time she had a real friend, not counting her parents and Bubbles.

On the streets, she saw a small little boy give an even smaller flower to a young girl sheepishly. Caroline looked away quickly. It looked like everyone could find love…

Suddenly Bubbles appeared on her shoulder. Her eyes were excited, and it definitely was not from the parade.

"What is it?" Caroline asked. Bubbles nodded her head at her parents and then pointed behind them with her tail.

Suddenly she understood.

Caroline halted the horse. No one looked back to check on her. The king did not want to look anywhere, the queen was too worried about him, and everyone else was too involved with themselves. Plan B: A perfect runaway.

Before Caroline did anything, she stopped herself. She had to think it over, and quickly. She deserved a break, right? A vacation, some time to herself to make up for all of the time she had given away. Not time in the kingdom, of course. Maybe somewhere better, somewhere perfect, somewhere like… Paradise Falls? It was insane; no one had ever found Paradise Falls, but it was worth a try. At least then her parents would know how much she wanted to cure her dreadful curse.

"What are they going to think when they get back to the castle? They'll be so unhappy, I can't do that to them…" Bubbles looked outraged, as if she were trying to say, "_After all those attempts to find an opportunity, you're going to quit now?"_

"…or, on the other hand, I'll have some time to myself, and get to find the only cure for my curse," Caroline backpedaled. Bubbles grinned, satisfied for now.

With one last glance at her parents, she grabbed Bubbles in her arms and hopped off the horse, then quickly ran to the side of the road. Caroline walked to the sidewalk, hoping no one would notice. Bubbles hopped down to walk next to her.

"No, I can't do this, I have to turn back. I'm turning back." Caroline said out loud, turning around.

"No! I _have _to do this! I _need _to do this!" She turned back again.

"I am definitely going to…go back!" Caroline turned around once more.

"No, what am I thinking! What am I thinking! What am I thinking…? That right I'm going. I'm leaving!" Caroline said _again_.

"No, wait!" Bubbles got a grab of the hem of Caroline's dress and dragged her away from the parade.

"Where are we going to start, though?" Caroline asked once she had made her mind.

Where _was_ she going to start? Caroline didn't have a clue, but she guessed the forest outside of Corona was a good start.

"A land where the sun shines right above it, with perfect soil, and no problems," She reminded Bubbles.

Another flame of brilliance appeared.

"A land right underneath the sun… Right _underneath _it!" Caroline told herself, running off toward the edge of the kingdom.

This was probably going to be easier than she thought. Maybe she would come back even earlier than she'd estimated…

**Meanwhile…**

He woke in a blur.

His arms were resting on the arms of a chair, his feet on the cold, dark floor. He was tied by some sort of rope.

No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get free.

The last things he remembered were the deal he had made with the three large, burly men at the bar, the pendant he'd had in his hand, and drinking something very, _very _strong…

The man looked around frantically for help. The room was dark, small, and very cold. It held the strange scent of herbs and something else, something rotten and putrid. The only source of light was a small torch on the west wall.

From what he could tell, there were several shelves on the wall as well. Some with books and some with jars filled with _something. _One jar contained something that _crawled_, which also made his skin crawl.

"Hello?" he called out. "Hello!" the man repeated. He felt helpless, and, quite frankly, scared. Desperate to do something, he began to struggle even harder in his trap, creating quite a large ruckus.

"Alright, I'm here! You humans can be so impatient!" The sharp voice came from the corner. He whipped his head around and saw a woman appear out of nowhere. She was thin in the extreme, and very tall. Her light hair was cropped short.

His jaw dropped. He gagged, but didn't seem to be able to produce any sound.

"You came out of nowhere…" He gaped.

"Yes, yes, stop freaking out," she replied as she brushed off her dark cloak. "You are Ian Fetcher, am I correct?" she asked.

"That's what they call me… and how in the world did you know my name?" Ian asked suspiciously.

"I know a lot of things, Ian. Maybe even things that you'll be surprised to hear."

Now normally he would ask, but then he realized that something was terribly wrong. "Oh no, oh no! Where's the pendant?" He looked around, finding the pendant to be nowhere.

"Oh, this?" She took from her sleeves a beautiful diamond-encrusted necklace that was centered with a light golden topaz. "I thought I would keep this safe for you while you were here." He sighed in relief, knowing nothing was _too _terribly wrong (…yet he was still tied to a chair in a mysterious room…) and began to speak with his usual style.

"Look, lady-"

"My name is Victoria," she snapped.

"Yeah, sure. I have no idea how I got here, or where _here_ is_,_ but I have some unfinished business to take care of." He spoke nonchalantly, despite the fact that he was still tied to a chair.

"Don't lie to me; you were never going to hide it."

"You're calling me a liar? I mean, I might not be completely innocent, but there's no need to say it like that!" he mused, but of course Victoria didn't care.

"I hear you're willing to get your hands dirty." she responded. He stopped with his face blank.

"You heard right. What can I do for you?" He was all business. His voice was stern and composed professionally. Ian's playful expression was replaced with a staid face.

"The princess. Bring me the princess, and I will give you a fortune beyond what you would think possible. Your wildest dreams will come true, and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ can get in your way," she whispered. Ian's eyes sparkled at the word "fortune."

"How much is this _fortune_, exactly?_"_

"Enough to make this silly pendant look like dirt." she replied nonchalantly. He smiled in anticipation, but the task was easier said than done.

"One question. What do you need the princess for?" Ian asked curiously. The princess was an odd target. Princess Caroline didn't have grudges against anyone, and no one held grudges against her. "The princess is just there to be pretty."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Victoria answered, as if she had expected the question to come up, "Do we have deal?" She asked.

Ian nodded.

"Now, before you go, you have to promise to bring her here, safely, to this exact place."

"Where is _here_, exactly?" Ian asked. She pulled a scroll from her long, loose sleeves. "Now, if you ever think about going back on your part like you seem to _always _do…" Victoria chuckled a little, "Well, that won't be a happy ending for you."

Ian gulped then said, "So get the princess, get back, and get my money. Got it. Now can I leave?" he asked, looking down at his ropes. Victoria clapped her hands together and the bindings suddenly felt loose. Ian looked down and slowly moved his arms apart. The ropes fell to the ground.

He stood up and began to stretch his sore arms, wondering how long he was tied to that chair.

"By the way, how do I get-" Victoria had disappeared, and in her place was a scroll, and the pendant.

He grabbed the pendant and opened the scroll…

**Awhile later…**

The kingdom's edge was completely _flooded_.

There was no room for anyone to _breathe_, let alone move. No matter where you looked, there was someone there. The birthday of the princess was a hectic event for most people, but Ian couldn't care less. It was just a big fuss over something so small. As he said before, the princess was just there to look pretty. Yet the people there were still waiting for the princess to come by.

If Ian even tried to touch her, the royal guards would have his head chopped off, or at the very least hanged.

Ian had nowhere to go, and had no idea how he would even reach the princess, but the pendant in his hand was his main priority now. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, trying to get somewhere bodies didn't have to touch.

Everyone ignored him as he passed by, too absorbed in the parade to care about anything else. When he finally found a break in the crowd, a frighteningly familiar voice came from behind him, the possible reason for why there was a gigantic, ten-foot gap in the crowd. "You're going the wrong way, Fetcher," said the deep, raspy voice.

Ian spun around quickly, coming face to face with a very large man. His arms were like big boars and his legs were stocky and fat like a baby dolphins. His face looked like it was permanently scarred into a scowl.

"Hey Flatmout! What a surprise to see you here… in broad daylight… in public…" Ian stuttered nervously. He realized that wasn't going to help him get out of this sticky situation.

"You're going the wrong way, Fetcher," Flatmout repeated dumbly.

"Of course I am, but it's not like I'm going to steal it! Besides, it's probably better off inside the kingdom than out there where bears-"

"You talk too much and do too little, Fetcher." Flatmout replied.

Ian looked at him, annoyed. "Ouch, that really hit the spot."

Flatmout grabbed Ian by the collar. "The boss wants the necklace in the forest, Fetcher."

Ian pushed his hands away, and with a sly smile, said, "Well, the problem with that is-" Then in a flash he burst into run.

"FETCHER!" Flatmout bellowed behind him.

"Tell your boss his precious little pendant took a detour, would you?" Ian called, looking back with a confident smile. He looked back again, only to find Flatmout on his tail.

They ran in and out of the crowd, and everyone looked at them like they were maniacs. Of course, this wasn't the first time Ian was running for his life. He had quite a reputation for running away from thugs and muggers.

"Don't you think this would make a lovely addition to my collection?" Ian asked playfully looking back at Flatmout while flaunting the pendant.

He ran toward the edge of the kingdom, hoping he would have a better chance of losing Flatmout in the thick forest.

**Meanwhile…**

Caroline and Bubbles tried to go as fast as they could through the marketplace at the edge of Corona without looking suspicious. Someone else had the same idea, only less surreptitiously…

He quite literally rammed into her. She almost fell to the ground, until someone caught one of her arms and steadied her.

"Sorry, ma'am," the man called back while running off again.

The large one chasing him, who was slow and breathing like he'd never run a step in his life, called, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" as he passed Caroline. The leader of the pursuit responded with a sure smile, "Well, you do look like you need a good workout! A few more of these each morning and you'll be as fit as me!"

The man that had run into her had clothes that were elegant, if a bit ostentatious, but they looked a bit tattered, as if he had been in a brawl of some sort but tried his best to cover it up.

He wore a brown leather, short-sleeved jerkin over a white shirt, and dark boots. Obviously an outfit for a man who sought the thrills of life.

His light, chocolate-colored hair fluttered around his face smoothly, in such a style that would make any well-mannered man green.

The stranger's untroubled approach was a huge contrast from the person chasing him, but even with his debonair look and personality, he had a sense of immorality, one quality that explained why a person like him was being followed by such a large monster.

His mischievousness seemed to be clear, even if his classy attitude disguised it… poorly, but it wasn't just his attitude or sense of fashion that made him a charmer. His looks probably gave way to the ladies. He was quite chiseled; a strong jaw, high cheekbones, angular features. The man looked the kind that would get the champagne-ly women to swoon. His looks, not necessarily his personality on the other hand.

The way he spoke back at the bulky man behind him was completely swollen with confidence – something a man like him would possess quite a lot of.

All in all, he was rather dashing, swashbuckling, and, dare she say it, a bit dim-witted when it came to his own safety – a deadly combination for trouble, especially in the situation he was in.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day…" Caroline said wide-eyed before looking down at Bubbles, but Bubbles wasn't there.

"Bubbles?" She looked down and there she was, right at her feet. There was something heavy and dazzling around her neck. Caroline took the pendant off of her cat and studied it in the light.

It was beautiful the round golden topaz center piece that was surrounded with smaller diamonds in such a magnificent design. The golden chain was thin and slender, it caress the topaz and diamonds together in a diamond floral pattern. The whole pendant glittered in the sunlight.

Bubbles had climbed on her shoulder. She shrugged. Caroline looked ahead, where pursuit of the two men was headed.

She ran after them.

"Sir, you dropped something!" she shouted behind them. A few other men looked, but ignored her. So did the men she chased. Caroline was too far away for them to hear, which only made her run faster. She passed the big, slower man, who was still yelling at the smaller one. When they finally reached the bridge, Caroline had reached the man.

"Hello, are you partly deaf?" the girl yelled, out of breath and tired. She was the one whom Ian had run into, but it was only then that he finally took notice of her.

She wore a dress suited for nobility, probably made of only the finest materials. Her jade-green dress came down a little over her slippers, probably made of silk, without a single wrinkle in it. The simple torso piece of the dress was possibly made of cotton. It was a creamy yellow, just far enough to show a little cleavage. The sleeves were the same material of her dress piece, as well as color. It stopped right above her elbows. One of her emerald shoes could even buy a house. She was probably the daughter of a very rich lord or noble working for the king.

The girl had wavy locks that were the color of dark chocolate, just a few shades darker than his and reached down to her lower back. It wasn't tied back in the style that was expected in Corona, nor was it braided in any way.

Her sense of fashion didn't seem to give away any clue to her personality, though. The way she spoke to him was really quite fearless, without a trace of anxiety. Impressive for a woman like her, who was a likely target for robbery. Most ladies wouldn't have the courage to even glance at suspicious-looking fellows on the streets, let alone insult them. And the firmness in her voice? Spoken with authority without a hint of timidity.

And if her clothes and personality weren't enough, she didn't look bad, either. She had a rather small face and slender body. Her face was gentle, but in a sprightly sort of way. It was heart-shaped with nicely rounded cheeks that perfectly fitted her jaw. Her pink lips were sort of puckered in a way that made her cheeks look like a baby's. Her nose was small and rather perky, which made her face look even more spry. But all in all she had a very attractive face.

But the one feature that stood out most about her was her bright eyes. They were _golden. _Not hazel, they were too bright to be hazel, but the exact color of the _sun._ Something about her eyes reminded him of someone…

Ian looked back, surprised, "Sorry, lady, no autographs. If you haven't noticed, there's a mammoth behind me." He pointed behind him.

"FETCHER!" Flatmout shouted.

"I don't want your autograph!" she said as soon as they were in the forest.

"Of course you do!" he replied, ducking under the canopy of branches.

"Who asks for your autograph in the place?" she asked, trying to catch up with Ian as he ran.

"Who doesn't?" he replied smugly.

Before she could continue speaking, Ian grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a large tree.

It was all quiet, except for the sound of heavy breathing. A small black cat with large green eyes that had followed them wrapped itself around the girl's neck. They were pressed against the cold, hard bark of the tree that safely hid them… for now. A few minutes later, they could hear the breathing of a tired elephant approaching, his footsteps slow and heavy as he passed. It seemed like forever before the large man finally passed, but when his heavy breathing started to disappear into the wilderness, Caroline slowly backed away from the tree and took deep breath.

"That was too close…" Ian said, still pressed to the tree.

"…And this what you do every day?" She asked inquisitively, noticing how he wasn't breathing so heavily.

"You make it sound like it's not normal," he replied, glancing up at her. Suddenly he noticed the glittering object dangling from her hand. His head snapped up in attention.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked.

"I found it. I thought it was yours," she said, swinging it toward him. Ian reached out to grab it, but before he could touch it, she snatched it away. "…but is it really?" He stared at her, unamused.

"I just saved you from that brute and you still don't trust me?" He questioned, sounding offended.

"What makes you think I would trust someone who was chased by that brute in the first place?" She crossed her arms and waited for the truth, but Ian had years of experience with lies and wasn't going for the truth.

There was a brief moment of silence before he finally replied, "Alright look, that beast stole my pendant. I slashed him with my knife then he got angry and started to chase me. Is that convincing enough?" But she wasn't one to fall for lies so easily. She shook her head. Ian sighed and stood for a second.

Then, out of nowhere, Ian leaped forward and tried to snatch it out of her hand. Unfortunately for him, Caroline tossed the pendant to Bubbles who caught it and ran up the tree.

"Are you kidding me?" He cried out exhaustively.

"Where's your knife?" she retorted. He pointed to the belt around his waist, which held a short dagger that resembled a butter knife more than anything else. It looked rather new, though, and sharp enough to pierce through an elephant's skin.

"That man didn't look hurt." Caroline analyzed.

"You actually checked _all_of him?" He answered humorously.

She thought about it, then gave in. "Fine, it's yours, but if I ever find out that you stole this pendant, I will see to it that you are thrown into prison by my personal guards." she informed him.

Bubbles tossed off the pendant, expecting him to catch it. Instead the bounced of his head (quite painfully) and stunningly landed on his open hand.

"Did you say personal guards? _Personal guards?_" He repeated breathlessly.

"Yes, those were my exact words," she continued.

With those two final words, everything snapped together. There was only one person who wore elegant silk, had personal guards, and had eyes the color of the sun…

"Princess!" he yelped, jumping up. He couldn't believe his luck! The Princess just…walked up to him! She was right there! In the open without any guards to protect her! This was his lucky day! Like fate… or destiny… or luck…or whatever you wanted to call it (God).

She blanched, but still said, "Are you so tired that you're hallucinating?"

"Possibly, but I think I would the only person who would wear fine silk-" Caroline turned away and looked away with a staid face that sort of resembled a moping child. "-Has _personal guards _and have the famous _golden eyes." _He continued, "Ha! So I _am _right!"

Suddenly, it hit him, "Whoa… if you're here now… who's at the parade?"

She was quiet, looking away. Ian crossed his arms over his chest and walked around her.

"Ohhhh, I see…," he taunted.

"Oh, you do?" she asked doubtfully.

"You're running away, aren't you?" Ian continued.

"That's none of your concern."

"Let me guess, you're trying to… find something?" She didn't answer, so he continued.

"It's very important, but no one wants to let you go because, well, it's a stupid idea, am I right?" Still no reply.

"Well, I don't blame you, these things can happen, but let me help you out here. Even though it's a very stupid and risky thing to do… I'm definitely worth it."

"What? No!" she snapped. Caroline turned around to face him, an outraged look crossing her pretty features.

"Hey, I understand, I mean it's kind of hard to resist me. Everyone wants a bit of Fetcher. Either its my blood or my body!" He continued cheerily.

"No! Are you kidding me?"

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I don't even know you!" Ian stopped for a moment. She was right.

"Hey, the name's Ian Fetcher, nice to meetcha, but that's off the subject. Now, tell me, what is the princess of Corona doing with a guy like me?"

"Alright _Ian Fetcher, _if you really must now, I was trying to find Paradise Meadows," She said finally. Ian froze, a shocked look on his face.

"Paradise Meadows?" He repeated. Then he broke into a laugh.

"It's not funny!" she snapped as he laughed.

He stopped a little and said, "Yeah, so sorry _your highness. _It's not funny, it's actually a shame to say it is… it's hilarious!" he replied, starting to laugh even harder. He held his stomach as he continued to guffaw.

"Fine, if you think it's so funny. I think I'll just let you laugh. But we'll see who's laughing when I do come back, without anyone's help." Caroline replied, starting to walk away with Bubbles.

Suddenly a thought formed in his head. He had his map, his skills, even _the princess _and so a perfect plan developed.

"Wait, you mean no one is helping you? Out here? In the wild?" Ian asked, trying to catch her attention. "You need someone strong and able to survive, someone with the wits to endure the treacherous landscapes, and most importantly, someone who knows how to get there." Ian informed her.

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and looked at him apprehensively. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I just thought, since you got my pendant back for me, I could return the favor. I'll help you get to Paradise Meadows. I mean, it must be important to you if you would leave the kingdom just like that." He said staring at his fingers he snapped.

"Noone has ever been to Paradise Meadows," she informed him with an unconvinced look.

"That's just garbage! You're only saying that because you don't know anyone who's been there."

Caroline looked at the cat. The cat gave her a suspicious look.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked. Ian pulled out the old scroll tucked in his belt. He opened it up and handed it to her, "Take a look for yourself." She took it and studied it.

The map was yellow and aged. The edges were soft and rounded, like clothes that were washed. It was _way _to wrinkled to see clearly, but the pictures were lucid enough to see. There were no printed words, but there was a picture of a castle, which obviously meant Corona, trees, little random icons here and there, and at bottom of the paper, there was a giant "X" mark. It looked real enough to be the map.

"What do you think Bubbles?" She asked looking up on her head. The cat shook her head doubtfully. "I don't know, it looks real enough to me…" Bubbles meowed a little.

"Maybe we should trust him…" Caroline replied.

"I agree!" Ian added.

"It's all we have now." Caroline continued, ignoring Ian's remark. Bubbles stared at Caroline for a moment without a response.

"Alright, we have come to an agreement." Caroline focused back on Ian, "You will show me to Paradise Meadows, but we have to get there safely and get back the same way. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, ma'am." he answered, with his famous charming smile.

Caroline turned sharply and walked away from where he stood with dignity and her nose held up high. Before she'd taken three steps, Ian, who had been staring after her, spoke up. "Where are you going, Princess?"

"I am going to Paradise Meadows. Where else would I go?" she answered. She stopped, but didn't look back.

"I don't think so."

She turned her head toward him, doubtful. "And why is that?"

"Well, first of all, you're heading back toward the kingdom."

She turned her head forward and saw the castle's towers. She spun around, walking in the opposite direction.

"_Now_ we go." she said, continuing to walk. Ian followed behind her with a grin on his face…

**Hope you liked that! Or at least found it interesting! If you review and comment, I'm going to post the next chapter faster, how's that for a deal? BTW! If you like this story check out my others! Escpessially, Strangest Things Done Awards, where you get to vote for the strangest things Flynn has ever done aaannnddd ask Flynn himself a question! Exciting Right? Right! Right. I just used one word with different puncuation marks lol :D**

**COMMENT REVIEW  
O E RE  
****M VIEW  
M I I  
E E E  
N W W  
TNEMMOC **


	4. Skinner and Gruff

Hey it's me and these annoying notes! I know you're probably thinking, "_Ugh, just let me read THE FREAKIN' STORY!" _right?

Yeah, I can be a mind reader sometimes. BOOYA!

Anyway, this is just a very important message and don't worry, it isn't long.

Alright let's get this started. *Clears throat*

So just to let you guys and gals know, I have VERY high hopes for this FanFic, and I mean VERY HIGH, and lately I'm not very satisfied with it.

Now I wish I could kidnap Flynn and make him give hugs to all of you that reviewed and comment. Truly. But I realized, when Disney made that AWESOME, FANTASTIC, AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL movie by the name of TANGLED (I bet someone is screaming now) they had a ENTIRE CAST to help make it. Alright here comes the good part. Maybe even a little naive but…

_**ANYONE WHO WANTS TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER PLEASE JOIN MY LITTLE 'CAST'! SEE WHAT I MEAN BY HAVING 'HIGH HOPES' FOR THIS FANFIC? YEAH, IT'S INSANE. NOT TO MENTION I HAVE THIS THING FOR CAPS, WOW RIGHT?**_

_**ANYWAY, IF YOU'RE ASKING, "WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO IN A CAST?" OR "WHAT DO I GET FOR THIS?" OR, "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I WANT TO JOIN THIS…THINGY-MA-JIG?"**_

_**WELL, FOR BEING IN THIS, 'CAST' YOU GET TO HELP OUT WITH PLOT MAKING, WHICH I AM HORRIBLE AT MAKING, YOU ALSO GET TO HELP IMPROVE A LOT OF STUFF.**_

_**SECOND OF ALL, YOU GET TO HAVE THIS AWESOME FEELING OF ACOMPLISHMENT AT THE END, NOT TO MENTION HAVE YOUR NAME ON THE, 'CREDITS' SCENE XD!**_

_**AND YOU SHOULD JOIN IF YOU THINK MY PLOT SO FAR IS SHABBY OR LAME. MAYBE YOU THINK THAT IT'S GOOD SO FAR BUT NEED A FEW IMPROVEMENTS.**_

_**THIS IS A ONE TIME ONLY DEAL (I MEAN, WHAT OTHER AUTHORS WELL LET YOU CHANGE THEIR STORY FOR THE BEST RIGHT? COME ON!) JOIN NOW!**_

_**P.S- **_Imagine this: Someone from the Tangled cast read this and turned it into a sequel? How awesome would it be to be credited for making Tangled's sequel? Come on, that's pretty epic. Oh well, a girl can dream *sigh*…

_**THANKXXXXX! HUGS AND VIRTUAL COOKIES!**_

-Love from the amazing person named TheAmazingElizabeth.


	5. An Exciting Offer!

Hey it's me and these annoying notes! I know you're probably thinking, "_Ugh, just let me read THE FREAKIN' STORY!" _right?

Yeah, I can be a mind reader sometimes. BOOYA!

Anyway, this is just a very important message and don't worry, it isn't long.

Alright let's get this started. *Clears throat*

So just to let you guys and gals know, I have VERY high hopes for this FanFic, and I mean VERY HIGH, and lately I'm not very satisfied with it.

Now I wish I could kidnap Flynn and make him give hugs to all of you that reviewed and comment. Truly. But I realized, when Disney made that AWESOME, FANTASTIC, AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL movie by the name of TANGLED (I bet someone is screaming now) they had a ENTIRE CAST to help make it. Alright here comes the good part. Maybe even a little naive but…

_**ANYONE WHO WANTS TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER PLEASE JOIN MY LITTLE 'CAST'! SEE WHAT I MEAN BY HAVING 'HIGH HOPES' FOR THIS FANFIC? YEAH, IT'S INSANE. NOT TO MENTION I HAVE THIS THING FOR CAPS, WOW RIGHT?**_

_**ANYWAY, IF YOU'RE ASKING, "WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO IN A CAST?" OR "WHAT DO I GET FOR THIS?" OR, "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I WANT TO JOIN THIS…THINGY-MA-JIG?"**_

_**WELL, FOR BEING IN THIS, 'CAST' YOU GET TO HELP OUT WITH PLOT MAKING, WHICH I AM HORRIBLE AT MAKING, YOU ALSO GET TO HELP IMPROVE A LOT OF STUFF.**_

_**SECOND OF ALL, YOU GET TO HAVE THIS AWESOME FEELING OF ACOMPLISHMENT AT THE END, NOT TO MENTION HAVE YOUR NAME ON THE, 'CREDITS' SCENE XD!**_

_**AND YOU SHOULD JOIN IF YOU THINK MY PLOT SO FAR IS SHABBY OR LAME. MAYBE YOU THINK THAT IT'S GOOD SO FAR BUT NEED A FEW IMPROVEMENTS.**_

_**THIS IS A ONE TIME ONLY DEAL (I MEAN, WHAT OTHER AUTHORS WELL LET YOU CHANGE THEIR STORY FOR THE BEST RIGHT? COME ON!) JOIN NOW!**_

_**P.S- **_Imagine this: Someone from the Tangled cast read this and turned it into a sequel? How awesome would it be to be credited for making Tangled's sequel? Come on, that's pretty epic. Oh well, a girl can dream *sigh*…

_**THANKXXXXX! HUGS AND VIRTUAL COOKIES!**_

-Love from the amazing person named TheAmazingElizabeth.


	6. READ IT!

**HIIII! IT TIS' I, THE AMAZING ELIZABETH, AND I HAVE COME TO SPEAK OF THE AMAZING NEWS! JESUS DIED FOR OUR SINS AND I'M GOING TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY! OKAY THE LAST ONE WASN'T SO AMAZING, WHATEVER, JUST READ.**

Okay, so that pretty much summed up the whole point of this.

Anyway, I discontinuing this story…BUT… I doing something else instead.

I'm going to write another story off of this one! Sorry folks who have already fav./commented/ect. (Yes, I'm talking to .Lyric, seriously, her comments take up a whole page, not that I'm complaining… she won't talk to me anymore though L) on this story but it's been VERY, VERY messy, and I need a new slate to work on.

The new story will be like Legend only with some improvements so DON'T be too disappointed. I'm sorry I had to do this to you awesome readers, I really feel horrible about doing this to you great, stupendous (Stupendous is a good thing- does not mean stupid), amazing, one of a kind guys and gals, but I feel like I should stop repainting a painted picture and just start off fresh again.

So do I have an excuse for not writing for so long?

1. School is being a witch.

2. I'm not inspired to write a lot anymore.

3. Author's Block, which is pretty much the same as 2

4. My PM's (NOT PMS) don't seem to be sending so I can't receive help.

5. School is being a witch.

Yeah, I know, those aren't good excuses and I shouldn't be blaming my responsibility on others but I'll make it up to you guys!

I'm gonna write a special chapter on my other F-F, "Strangest Things Done Awards." It's funny. Seriously, read it. READ IT! Anyway, that's all for now!

…

…

…

READ IT!


End file.
